Don't Mention It
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: After a long day of wacky hijinks and no Philosopher's Stone, Ed is tired. Only problem is he won't admit it, leaving Al to step in. Takes place in the 2003 series universe. Ed/Al Brotherly Love/Bromance


Don't Mention It

by Prettywitchiusaka

Alphonse Elric had never felt so worn out in his life. And he was a soul in a suit of armour, for crying out loud! He didn't need food or even sleep to function, so what did he have to feel exhausted over?

Then again, Al wasn't sure what he was complaining about?

It could've always be worse, he reminded himself. He could look like his brother, Edward right now. Slouched over, dragging his feet. He really looked like he was ready to kill over any second now.

Not surprising considering the day they'd had.

The boys arrived in town that afternoon, following another potential lead that could bring them one step closer to the Philosopher's Stone. They got an unexpected surprise though when they discovered The Fullmetal Alchemist Fanclub.

Yes, it turns out the people of this town not only knew what Ed looked like, but practically worshipped the ground he walked on. And the craziest part? It was run entirely by teenage girls.

Teenage girls who wanted him to…well, make them his latest test subject. So to speak.

Not that Ed seemed to notice or even care. If anything, he was too busy basking in the attention he was getting to be prithy to such things. He spent the next hour showing off his clap alchemy and telling the girls stories of his exploits, even showing off his automail arm to the adoring crowd.

Al sat on the sidelines for most of that time, chatting with some of the girls and rolling his eyes at his brother's show boating. And yet he really felt no need to stop him, either.

They'd had so many failures lately, so many dead ends along their journey. And even if he didn't show it, Al knew it was taking a toll on his big brother. So he sat there and let Ed gloat.

Sure, he couldn't stand it. But hey, at least Ed looked like he was actually enjoying himself for for the first time in awhile. So why spoil his fun?

A few hours later, the boys were on their way to look for their lead. And as usual it turned out to be more complicated than first thought, with said lead turning out to be a power hungry tyrant and wacky hijinks ensuing.

Only problem was that pesky fanclub of Edward's; they kept barging in, trying to help them. And it didn't matter how many times Al and his brother told them to go home or that it was "too dangerous for them to be here", they wouldn't hear of it.

Eventually, Al got through to them the only way he could; by trapping them in a steel cage he created using alchemy. But by that point, Ed was almost on the cusp of being killed by the bad guy, leaving Al to rush in and save his big brother with his quick thinking.

When all was said and done, another criminal was behind bars thanks to the Fullmetal Alchemist, and some of Ed's fans even decided to start an Alphonse Elric Fanclub. But they still had no Philosopher's Stone, and had nearly been killed by a screaming horde of teenage girls for their trouble.

It's no wonder his brother looked like he'd turned into one of those zombies from a movie they'd seen as kids.

"I never wanna see another girl for as long as I live!" Ed said.

"Just don't tell that to Winry," Al replied. "She'll clobber you."

Ed groaned. "Don't remind me."

Al looked at his brother, and noticed that on closer inspection Ed was rubbing sleep out of his eye. Not only that, he could barely keep them open.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay here for the night?"

"Of course I'm sure," Ed replied. "The sooner we can get out of here, the better."

"I know, it's just maybe we should sit down and relax for a bit," Al suggested.

But Ed was having none of it; he turned to face his brother head on and pointed out into the distance.

"Come on, Al. The nearest train station is like five miles away."

"It's ten miles."

"Whatever! The point is it's not that long a walk. Now let's go."

The blonde walked towards the city limits, doing his best not to look like he was staggering from fatigue.

Al sighed.

He didn't know why his brother was like this; even when they were little kids practicing alchemy in their father's study, he would stay up till at least midnight learning as much as he could before the sandman came to get him. Or until their mom came in and forced him to go to bed.

Actually, that always seemed to work according to Ed. As soon as their mother came in, she picked him up and carried him to bed

Maybe it's time he took a page from his mother and make Ed get some shut eye, Al realized. Before he wiped out and collapsed face first on the road, as Al feared he might.

He ran towards his brother, his metal body clanking all the way.

When he did finally catch up with Ed he stepped in front of him, confusing Ed. "Al, what are you-"

Before he even finish that sentence, Al scooped him up by his legs and placed him onto his metal back. That's right; his little brother had just forced him into a piggyback ride.

Ed started blushing like crazy; he felt so embarrassed, he started waving his arms around. Anything to get himself back on the ground and save his dignity.

" Al! Stop it, Al! Al! I told you I'm-"

"You don't have to be strong all the time, brother." Al paused for a moment, while Ed stopped failing his arms around. "If you're tired, just say so."

Having said his piece, Al stood there silently, waiting for an answer. Hopefully, Ed would quit being stubborn for once and admit he needed a bit of shut eye…Hopefully…

Next thing he knew, he heard Ed breathe a big sigh and say "Okay…"

Al smiled. Well, in his mind's eye he did.

He couldn't really give his brother a smile. The helmet that served as his head these past few few years didn't allow for him to express his emotions physically. Fortunately, Al was used to it now and tried to make the most of it. For example, he'd learned to convey emotion through his tonal inflictions, like the way he said "Good." His tone was sweet, happy and satisfied; perfect for conveying to the blonde that he was happy with his decision.

And now that Ed was resting securely against his back, he clanked his way out of the city and towards the dirt roads that led to the nearest train station.

"It shouldn't be too long, brother. We should be there by about twenty minutes, tops-"

"Seriously, Al…Thanks…"

Al remained silent . "Don't mention it," he said and kept walking.

He didn't really want or need Ed's gratitude though. He'd do anything for the brother he loved and admired, just as Ed would do the same for him.

The End


End file.
